This invention relates to a herbicidal composition containing as an active ingredient(s) at least one compound selected from 3-substituted phenylpyrazole derivatives represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## [wherein R is EQU --Y.sup.1 R.sup.3
(wherein R.sup.3 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl group, a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group, and Y.sup.1 is --O-- or --S--), EQU --Y.sup.2 CH(R.sup.4)CO--OR.sup.5
(wherein R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 lower haloalkyl group, a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group, and Y.sup.2 is --O--, --S-- or --NH--), EQU --COOCH(R.sup.4)CO--Y.sup.1 R.sup.5
(wherein R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and Y.sup.1 are as defined above), or EQU --COOR.sup.6
(wherein R.sup.6 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group), R.sup.1 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl group, X.sup.1 and X.sup.2, which may be the same or different, are halogen atoms, Y is --O--, --S--, --SO-- or --SO.sub.2 --, and n is zero or 1], said herbicidal composition further containing as an additive(s) at least one anionic surfactant selected from the following;
polyoxyethylene styryl phenyl ether sulfates, polyoxyethylene styryl phenyl ether phosphates, polyoxyethylene styryl phenyl ether sulfonates, polyoxyethylene styryl phenyl ether carbonates, C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 alkyl sulfates, ligninsulfonates, condensation products of naphthalenesulfonate and formaldehyde, phenylsulfonates, polycarbonates, condensation products of cresol and formaldehyde, and fatty acid alkyltaurines.
Of the substituents of the 3-substituted phenylpyrazole derivative of the general formula (I) used in the present invention, each alkyl group is a linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, each haloalkyl group is a substituted alkyl group having as the substituent(s) one or more halogen atoms which may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of chlorine, fluorine, iodine and bromine atoms, each lower alkenyl group is a linear or branched alkenyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and each alkynyl group is a linear or branched alkynyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms.